Something To Hide
by EmilyS98
Summary: They say that bullies always are covering something up, and that couldn't be more true for bad boy Blaine Anderson. Whilst Kurt is round Blaines house, he discovers a secret that may change everything...
1. The English Lesson

Hi! This is my second fanfiction, so I'm still getting used to everything! This story is from Kurt's perspective and is all in 1st person. It also faces the issue of bullying. But please let me know what you think of it! I would love to hear your reviews!

* * *

Despite the fact I was sat in the front row of the classroom and Mrs Albert was stood directly in front of me, all I could hear was the sound of three boys at the back of the classroom sniggering as they each took turns to take impressions of people in the class. I always knew that she was one of the worst teachers McKinley had ever seen, but today she was so incapable of controlling the class, she probably wouldn't even be able to control a stick. Suddenly when I had completely lost hope that I was actually going to learn anything in this revision lesson, she bellowed so loudly I swear I saw the water in her glass on her table swish around.

"Blaine Anderson. Would you and your two friends Noah Puckerman and Finn Hudson like to repeat what I have just said to the rest of the class?"

I turned around after realizing that the silence they produced would probably go on for quite a while and I could see what they were doing. Noah was staring at Blaine, Blaine was staring at Finn and Finn was staring at Puck - It was a triangle of three boys having no idea what to say. I could tell just by looking that Finn was about to crack some wise joke that would result in all three of them being sent straight to Figgins' office, and I think Mrs Albert could tell it was heading in that direction too because without hesitating, she spun back around to and began walking back to the front of the room. Row by row, I could see the students twisting their heads back around to face the interactive board on main wall of the room. Just as I turned my self around, I noticed a flicker of colour and the slide changed. It was a blank screen, but one by one, names flew from off-screen into two columns. At the same time, Mrs Albert began explaining the assignment which we all knew were coming up.

"This end of module examination will be done over the course of three weeks," She began and from that moment I knew what she was going to say. She continued on "because this exam is based on partner work."

I heard a mixture of people whispering yes and sigh's rumble across the room. But before anyone could say anything else, Mrs Albert continued on.

"But, because I know for a fact that majority of you in this room will just pair up with your best friend and not get any work done, I have taken the liberty of pairing you all up with someone I strongly believe will help you all grow as writers."

I knew what was coming now... It was only a matter of seconds before my name came sliding on from one side of the screen and I was going to be paired up with one of the -

**Kurt Hummel - Blaine Anderson**

I knew it. I just knew it. I could tell from the way Mrs Albert looked at me when she mentioned partners that I was going to be forced to work with one of the three people I completely despise in life. I have always tried to stay positive, but knowing I was going to have to work with the ringleader of bullies gave me a strong feeling of nausea in my stomach. I heard a few people let of laughs from around the room and I could just tell that every one was staring at me. I caved into myself and tried to make myself as small as possible... But it wouldn't help. It wouldn't magically make me disappear out of that room no matter how small I made myself.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Santana Lopez give a smile in my direction which was aimed at Brittany who were obviously working together.

Chat had engulfed the room and the teacher had to cough loudly multiple times before any of us began to quieten down. She then continued "Your task, is to write a chapter of a story which must be titled 'A dream come true', and it must be a minimum of 4 A4 sides of paper, in no more than size 12 font."  
Immediately idea's came flooding into my head. A doomed romance finally allowed, a girl with a terminal disease finding a cure, a -

My words were cut short by the sound of Blaine giving a slight snort in the fits of laughter he had put himself into with the idea that came into his head. "How about, a pig that gets saved from an evil farmer?"

Nobody in the room found what he had just said funny, but everyone felt pressured into laughing with the threat of what he would do to them if they didn't. That was, everyone except me. There was nothing more that he could do! He shoved me into lockers every day, threw my books and homework into the bin, I couldn't see anything worse for him to do!

* * *

I had spoken to soon. As soon as I left the safe haven of the classroom I was pinned against my own locker. Pucks face only inches from mine. My neck was in agonizing pain because it had just locked into place after the impact with the metal door. The force he had shoved me made me wonder if the shape of my body could have possibly been dented into the flimsy metal doors. My toes were just touching the floor and without warning Puck chucked me onto the floor. I was in so much pain I could have just collapsed into a heap of tears - but I couldn't show them that they could control me. With another kick in my shin, I let of a slight whimper and he walked away, but not before spitting and missing me by a matter of millimeters. Just before I could completely break down, Tina knelt down next to me to ask if I was alright. Of course I wasn't! But I couldn't just pour out all of my emotions to her in the middle of a corridor! Luckily, I had the Glee club for things like that.

Before I could even consider getting up to go to glee practice, I large shadow appeared over me. I looked up and saw the arrogant face of Blaine Anderson staring down at me, his eyes ripped of life and his face lacking any sign of sympathy towards me. Slowly, I began to stand up, but my knee trembled under my weight probably due to the impact Pucks foot had had on me.

"Look. I don't want to be standing here talking to you just as much as you don't want to be here talking to me," he grumbled "but I need this grade to ensure my place on the football scholarship, so you better not mess this up for me!"

I could feel a knot on my stomach grow larger and larger. I was petrified!  
"So you need to come to my house tomorrow after school and you better bring your creative ideas with you!"

I quickly nodded as I decided the sooner that I agreed with him, the sooner he would leave me alone. My thought worked, and I rushed of to glee club to prevent any thing else happening to me. But what could be worse than going to your lifelong enemy's house?


	2. A Secret Is Revealed

I know I uploaded less than 24 hours ago... But I just couldn't wait to update it! Being on half term, I have a lot of spare time on my hand, so I have been constantly writing! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, and it would mean a lot if you left a review!

* * *

Why me? Why did I have to be the one who was forced to work with Blaine Anderson? Mrs Albert knew for a fact that I was bullied by him and his 'crew'! She never did anything about it though... So what was going through her mind when she chose me out of 30 pupils in the class? I have always had a love for English because ever since I could read and write, I was constantly creating my own stories. Admittedly they were just copies of fairy tales except they were written in my own words, but I still loved it when I completed a story and added it to my collection! But right now, I hated English class more than anything in the world - and that was saying something considering how majority of the school treated me.

Luckily, I had to glee club to help me out. Today, however, I felt completely alone as I sat in the back row of the choir room. I could see in the reflection of the glass cabinet they held our previous trophies that Rachel kept glancing over at me and trying to get my attention, but I wasn't going to take my focus away from Mr Schuester because I really couldn't face listening to Rachel drone on and on about every one in the club is here for me and that everyone is supposedly supporting me in the assignment. I knew that wasn't the case though because no one ever comes to help me when I'm shoved around, and if they do - its only once or twice in the year, and they almost always coward away when Blaine comes within about 3 feet of them! The only person who I felt truly was there for me all the time was Mercedes, but she was off sick today so I had no one to turn to. I would have called her, but I left me phone at home this morning because I was in a rush to get to school; I wish I didn't bother getting out of bed so quickly after all that's happened today!

I could hear the sound of the choir room's clock ticking, and every strike of the second hand felt like an hour had passed because I couldn't stop thinking of what could potentially happen to me. What if I arrived and Puck and Finn were waiting for me? Although I thought that the school was hell, it was still safe because of all the people who were there. And once I left the building, I was completely unprotected! Surely they knew that and had something planned? What if their sniggers were them laughing at one of Finn's ideas to beat me up? I thought I was going to pass out with worry...

Well at least glee club's assignment was a lot simpler - we just needed to find a song that could be used for regional's. I hoped that the New Directions would preform something upbeat because we all know that the judges always look for presentation of the song. I wanted to focus upbeat songs to use, but constantly in the back of my mind was the English work! I needed a good idea that would get Blaine a good grade, but it needed to still look like he had done some work in it!

* * *

When I got home, I went straight to my room to check my emails to see if anyone had gotten back to me about not getting my subscription issue of Vogue. As I opened up my inbox, I noticed that I did have an email, but it wasn't from Vogue's distribution company as I expected it to be. I scrolled along to see who the source was, it was someone with an email that began with B.A18874. Surely it was just spam with that amount of numbers after it? But the subject said **English Assignment 2013**... was it from Blaine? Hesitantly, I clicked on the email to open it up.

**You need to come to mine this evening because I'm meeting up with Puck and Finn tomorrow.**

I was certain that this email was from Blaine because it mentioned Puck and Finn, and it was also made up of one sentence. I clicked the down arrow to the bottom of the email, and there was his address.

Without thinking about what may lie ahead, I grabbed my phone from my desk and sent a quick text to my dad saying that I was going to a friends - I didn't want him to know that I was actually going to the house of the person who has bulled me all my life.

* * *

To be honest, I was probably over reacting when I imagined that I would be walking towards a wreck of a house that was covered in toilet rolls from the amount of parties he had hosted that had turned wild. I was actually greeted with what seemed to be quite normal house. The windows were lined with flower baskets and the grass was freshly cut. I decided I needed to be strong, so I marched up to the door and knocked on it three times. It felt like minutes had passed when Blaine finally decided to answer the door, but I expect it was actually just a few seconds. There stood Blaine, his hair was gelled back like usual, and he didn't look very different from how he dressed at school - he was just as intimidating.

He signaled me to come in with a slight grunt and a wave of his hand and I ducked past him as I walked into the house. His room was just down the hallway, so after I removed my shoes, I walked in and awkwardly stood in the corner of the room. He stared at me. I guessed he wasn't used to people having manners! I decided to walk over to his desk and sit on a wooden chair. My heart was racing, but I had to act as if I wasn't afraid of him because then I might not get beaten up - it was a long shot. I still didn't make any eye contact.

"Well have you come up with an idea?" He asked, although it sounded like a statement saying 'You do have an idea ready'.

I didn't say anything for a few seconds; I needed to think about what I was going to say because I was treading on very thin lines which could have lead to me being hit. "Well, I thought that the dream could represent an emotion that has turned out true or -" as always, my words were cut off.

"Shh. Ok that's very nice. But do you really think I can understand what the hell you're saying?"

I gave off a slight huff, I never imagined him to be this uneducated. "Basically, a young girl has grown up in a bad state and dreams of being happy - and in the end she becomes happy".

Blaine stared at me."You write it, I'll put my name on it." and he seemed completely uninterested.

"That's it? You could have emailed me that!" I think I stopped breathing for at least thirty seconds after I shouted that... What was he going to do to me? I could feel my shoulders rising as I collapsed into myself. Blaine was walking over. This was it. This was the end of me. I wanted to run out of the house instantly, but something stopped me - Blaine walked straight past me and shouted from the hallway that he was going to get a drink.

I stared around the room and thought about what kind of a person that Blaine was. Despite the fact that I hated him, I was slightly intrigued to find out what kind of person he really was. I could see a few pictures of him and his family on a bedside table, which told me that he may have a caring side to him. I knew I had at least 5 minutes before he returned, and I don't know what came over me but I new I had to do some snooping around. I didn't want to be a spy, but I had no choice! My curiosity was too powerful!

I tip-toed over to his bookshelf (which I'm surprised he owned seeing that I'm sure he had the inability to read) to see what kind of books he was interested in. After every step, I looked towards the door, to check he wasn't standing there. When I got to the book shelf, I knelt down and I saw what I expected, football magazines. But there was also three books on one end of the shelf, and me being the curious person that I am, decided to see what they were. The first one I put my finger on had no title. It the spine was cracked and the book cover was ripped in multiple places. In fact, it looked like a pre-made diary which little kids fill out! Surely it couldn't be... It was! I could hear myself gasp and without hesitation, I opened it up.

**Name - Blaine Anderson**  
**Age - 16**  
**School - McKinley**

The first page was just an introduction to himself, I saw the list went on and on, so I decided to skip to the next few pages. The first page was just scribbles, I guessed that he used it to release the anger inside him. The second was just a picture of Finn, Puck and him posing at what I can only guess was a party. Each page had its own heading - and the third pages title was 'Whats your biggest secret?'

I read the sentence in slow motion. I threw the book onto his bed. I didn't know what to do. My heart was thumping so loudly, I'm sure that someone could have heard it on the other side of Lima. I didn't know what to say... Blaine Anderson, the boy who had bullied me for as long as I could remember, had proclaimed his underlying love for me in his diary.

* * *

Please leave a review! I hope you liked it!


End file.
